What Came After
by J. M. Flowers
Summary: One shot: Callie convinces Arizona to try something new.


"I don't even like Chinese food," she scoffed. Which was true, considering past experiences; fried rice had never been her speed, chicken balls seemed to be more batter than edible chicken, and the vegetable arrangements had always been more effective at making her nauseous than hungry. It was a line she'd toed for years, swaying back and forth over believing her mind could be changed and understanding that it probably never would. Forget the easiness, forget the college-approved comfort of being surrounded by friends and take out containers - it simply wasn't for her.

But Callie disagreed. "No, you're going to like this," she insisted, tugging containers from the paper bag. "I made sure not to get rice or those vegetables this time. And you've never even tried the food from this restaurant, so it's going to be different!"

Arizona scrunched her face, not entirely convinced. "Callie..." she warned.

Callie turned, reaching for Arizona once all the containers were on the island. "Arizona," she said, running her palms down freckled arms before clasping her hands around the other set. "If you don't like it, it's not the end of the world. We'll order a pizza or something, but first I want you to try this. Not only because it's delicious, but because I'm really cute."

Arizona laughed, leaning forward to peck a kiss on Callie's lips. "Only because you're really cute," she conceded. "And because there's wine."

"Wine always helps," Callie agreed, releasing her hands.

Arizona turned towards the cupboard where the wine glasses were kept, stretching and balancing on her tiptoes in an effort to get them off the top shelf. Her fingertips just grazed the edge of the wood. "We need to put these somewhere else," she huffed, trying (and failing) to make herself that little bit taller.

Callie laughed behind her, distracted by the skin now in view just above a delightful little legging-covered ass. "I like them up there," she murmured, easing herself closer to the other woman. Her fingers trailed along bare skin, making Arizona shiver. "It helps the scenery in this place."

"Does it?" Arizona giggled, dropping back onto her heels.

"Exponentially," Callie confessed.

Arizona smiled as Callie stepped even closer, pressing her breasts flush against her back.

"Plus," Callie continued, reaching over Arizona's head to grab two glasses, "I can reach them."

Arizona bit her lip, slipping a hand around their bodies to fill her palm with some booty. "Mmm," she hummed, "I can see your point."

Callie laughed, biting a kiss into Arizona's neck before she pulled away. She set the two wine glasses on the island counter next to the bottle of red wine. Arizona got right to work uncorking it and pouring them each a large glass.

"Couch?" Callie asked.

"Bed," Arizona countered.

"Mmm," Callie smiled, leaning over for another kiss. "I like the way you think."

And so they went, with glasses of wine and takeout containers, to settle on top of the comforter in their bedroom. And there they sat, cross legged and facing each other, with wine on their night tables and Chinese food poised between them. And then the anxiety resurfaced, leaving Arizona wary about this idea.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Chow mein."

"What's that?"

Callie couldn't help but smile, watching the uncertainty dance in blue eyes. "Well, there's noodles - I think they're made with egg. And there's vegetables in it, but it's different than the ones you tried before. See," she pointed into the container, "those are mushrooms, and there's onion. That's celery, and that yellow thing is baby corn... There must be broccoli in here somewhere..." She dug at the container with her chopsticks, trying to unearth something dark green.

Arizona set a hand on tanned knee, on display with the rest of her legs thanks to a pair of sweatpants turned shorts (obviously done years ago in a fit of rage with scissors). "Okay," she whispered, the softness of her voice drawing Callie's eyes back up to her face. "I'll try it."

A grin broke free from Callie, squishing her cheeks into little apples. She quickly scooped up some noodles and a few pieces of celery with her chopsticks and held it out as an offering between them. Arizona hesitated only slightly before wrapping her mouth around the concoction.

Slowly, slowly she chewed, her face contorted into an expression of stern concentration as she tried to absorb the flavours. The punchy taste of onion, the sharp crunch of celery, and the noodles were just a little crispy... A strange pairing, not one she'd have selected on her own, but not vile.

Almost... delicious.

"Well?" Callie prompted as Arizona swallowed. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"It's okay."

"Okay?"

Arizona giggled. "It's good, Callie. You were right."

"Ha!" Callie cheered, raising her arms in victory. "I told you! I told you it was impossible to hate all Chinese food."

Arizona laughed, allowing her better half the momentary victory. "You were right," she nodded, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck so she could pull her closer. "Don't be a sore winner."

Callie let her hands wander around Arizona's waist, chopsticks still in her right hand and the other hand squeezing gently at Arizona's side. "Oh, I'm always a sore winner after a night with you," she murmured.

"Is that so?" Arizona asked, nipping at Callie's lower lip.

"Mhm," Callie answered distractedly, tilting her head as lips found her earlobe.

Arizona sucked the lobe into her mouth, flicking at it with her tongue. She kissed a path down Callie's neck, punctuating her journey with loud smacks. "Do you think," she said between smacks, "that it would still be good cold?"

But Callie was definitely not following her train of thought... Or any train of thought, for that matter. "Would what be good cold?"  
"The food, Callie," came the giggled response.

"Oh!" Callie exclaimed, suddenly remembering the container of food still in her lap. "Definitely! Chinese food makes great leftovers!"

"Callie," Arizona whispered in her ear, "Move the food."

And so she did - container closed with little attention before being pushed off the side of the bed (where noodles escaped and a single piece of broccoli rolled across the floor). And they didn't care, or notice even, because something much more enjoyable had their focus. And Arizona never admitted it, but she started to really like Chinese food (and trying new things and date nights at home), even if it was only because of what came after.

She really liked what came after.


End file.
